Super Smash Bros. X Tekken
Super Smash Bros. X Tekken, (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ X鉄拳 Super Smash Brothers/Great Fray Smash Brothers x Tekken) shortened as SSBxTKN, is a fighting game conceptualized by Roc the Dilettante back in 2014 before the fourth game's release, and is now revamped and reworked on. The project combines the roster and the gameplay concepts of both the Super Smash Bros. series and the Tekken series. The game would be released for the Nintendo Switch & the Nintendo Switch Lite, the second Nintendo platform to have a Tekken product be released on it (the first being Tekken Tag Team Tournament 2 for the Nintendo Wii U) and the only Tekken product to be released exclusively for said platform. The game would be playable between up to 4 players at a time, given the modes (i.e. Tag Team), & would be rated "T" via the ESRB rating system, for Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, Suggestive Theme, and Animated Blood. Plot TBA Gameplay Despite there being history of the formerly-placed title of a crossover gaining most of the properties of the gameplay, such as dimensions and metagame (Super Smash Bros. being the formerly-placed title, which would assume the game will be focusing on 2.5 dimensional fighting and 27 moves in a character's moveset), the game will be, in fact, focusing on Tekken-style gameplay, fighting in the style of 3-dimensional and giving even the Smash Bros. characters more than 27 moves to match the Tekken representatives, not only adding a plethora of more moves to their movesets, but adding technicality as well, but also keeping their moves, personalities and fighting styles. The fights will also be determined not by percentage and knockback, but by their life bars; the blue area represents a fighter's life that they still contain, the red area represents a point in time where a character is damaged and how much they can rejuvenate over time, and the grey area represents the damage that a character cannot regain back, and how close they are to be KO'd. At a certain time when a character is near death-percentage, their life bar will flash red, indicating Rage, which gives the said character an extra damage boost for a couple of seconds as a way to come back from a losing battle.If a life bar of a fighter is completely depleted, that fighter or team loses the round. If no one's life bar is all grey when time runs out, the current character with the most cumulative life in their life bar wins the round. Aspects of Tekken Tag Team Tournament The game will be following the paths of Tekken Tag Team Tournament is certain aspects. In certain modes, players can choose to fight as two fighters to win. Just like Tekken Tag Team Tounrament 2, the game will namely feature Special Alliance, which, even between characters of opposite series, will have characters interact in special ways, whether it be through special Tag Team throws and post-interactions. Tekken and Tekken Tag mechanics also take place in this game, featuring "Bound", a feature that was first introduced in Tekken 6 (where hits can bounce an opponent and stun them, extending one's combo), as well as "Screw", a feature re-introduced in Tekken 7 (where hits can send an airborne opponent spinning, then landing on their backs with their legs pointing up). Both features vary depending on the attack and each can only occur once in a combo string. And finally, a "stage gimmick" feature is included, which has been included in the Tekken series since Tekken 6. Each stage has five attributes: Wall (if a stage has boundaries), Infinite (if a stage has little to no boundaries whatsoever), Wall Break (if a stage's wall can be broken, transitioning into another part of the stage), Floor Break (if a stage has breakable grounds that can transit into other tiers of a stage), and Ledge Fall (if a stage has areas with no walls that can send a victim to a lower tier). Characters The game features over 130 characters, over 70 from each series (including guest characters) representing them (i.e. Ryu/Ken for Smash & Noctis/Negan for Tekken). It is unknown if certain fighters will be available under DLC, or if other fighters de-confirmed, or not confirmed yet, will be added. BOLD TEXT - The fighter is a guest character for the series. I''TALICIZED TEXT'' - The fighter debuted as a DLC character for the series. TEXT WITH EPSILON (ε) - The fighter is classified as an Echo fighter. Super Smash Bros. Fighters (Confirmed): *- Even though his playable debut was in a ''Smash Bros. game, Roy's Fire Emblem debut was in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (2002).'' Tekken Fighters (Confirmed): Stages The game will consist of 32 playable stages, 16 from each of the series and from previous games. Stages that represent any of the third-party characters from both series will be excluded. Gallery TBA Trivia * This project was made and conceptualized by Roc the Dilettane when he was a senior in high school in early 2014, months before he graduated. The project's original link in the Fandom wiki still exists and was recently edited by another contributor.